Seven Times a Sinner
by knockplease
Summary: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven; sinners' souls don't go to heaven. A Tallest-centric collection of drabbles based on the Seven Deadly Sins.
1. Pride

**A/N:** just an extremely short series of plotless, mediocre drabbles I did in an attempt to conquer writer's block. They're not sequential or anything.

* * *

**Pride**

He shook his head, "Why won't you just get over yourself and fucking _admit it _already?! I won't wait around forever, Red."

"I never asked you to wait in the first place."

"…You said you loved me."

"I'm a liar."

A liar indeed; he thought to himself, '_I hate it when you're right.'_


	2. Greed

**Greed**

They've long since forgotten why they embarked on universal conquest in the first place. Sure, it seemed like fun at the time. An endless stream of wealth and power and adoration, revered by all forms of life… wasn't that what everyone wanted in the end?

They were holding most of the universe in their hands, and yet, they were both _still _unsatisfied.

They _still_ felt the same emptiness they had felt since the day that they had met.

With half a universe at their feet, that hungry, empty feeling still lingered on. And with each unfulfilling victory came the desire for more. _More _territory, _more_ weapons, _more _money, _more everything_ because eventually, it would be enough. Eventually, it would make them both complete. They thought that if they needed nothing, it would mean that they had _everything,_ and with nothing left to want, the want inside them would go away.

There would _always _be one thing that remained off-limits to even them; that one unthinkable thing that neither of them could have. And though they fought to ignore it, every time a new planet would fall victim to their military efforts they would share a desperate glance, hands curled in white-knuckled fists, and try to silence that unrelenting cry from inside that demanded more.


	3. Envy

**Envy**

He doesn't like to think that he's jealous of a _garment_, but Red can't seem to suppress the urge to tear his partner's robe to shreds and feel the way Purple's body moves for himself.


	4. Gluttony

**Gluttony**

It's his vice, really.

He can't help the craving for sugar or other confections. Some days, he eats himself sick, just because he can.

Because his other addiction is far too dangerous to feed.

Feelings he knows he shouldn't have creep up on him in sleep and sugar is the only way he can keep himself awake, even if it does so at the expense of his health. This way, he can stand next to Red all day and not feel like his head is on fire. He does not run the risk of allowing himself to indulge in the fantasies that used to plague him at night, or acknowledge that the empty craving inside him is from his heart and not his stomach.

Shoveling a bag of marshmallows down his throat, the other shakes his head and offers a laugh, "_You never seem to get enough, do you?"_

"_I'm just hungry."_ He says, mouth full of sticky, sugary fluff.

"_No, you're _insatiable_, Pur."_ Says the other with a smile before he departs.

He swallows the half-chewed disgusting ball of marshmallow in his mouth and tears through the nearest bag of chocolate-covered gummy-treats.


	5. Lust

**Lust**

With his back pressed against the wall, he takes heavy, gasping breaths as the other's tongue travels down his neck. A rush of heat from deep in his stomach sends an instinctual shudder up his spine and he moans involuntarily.

"…We can't," he breathes, and then finds his lips pressed against the other's, "you know that," hands running up his sides, "please, we can't keep doing this." The last word comes out as a hiss when he feels teeth nipping at the skin just beneath his jaw.

"Then tell me to stop." The other murmurs against his neck.

All he can do is whimper and moan, plastered against the wall, clutching the other in an impossibly tight grip. "But…"

"Just tell me you don't want this, and I'll never touch you again."

"I…I…"

"You…?"

"…"

"You can't say it, can you, Red?"

"…I'd be lying."


	6. Sloth

**Sloth**

The alarm beeps with a stubborn persistence, earning twin groans from the bed it sits next to. A lanky, green arm reaches out blindly, fingers curling into a fist before slamming down hard onto the poor clock that wisely silences itself.

Not fully awake himself, he gently nudges the other, "Hey sleepy head. Time to get up."

"Five more minutes." He mumbles, his speech slurred with sleep and muffled against the former's chest.

"C'mon, Pur."

"But I'm _tired_." He whined. "And I'll be cold if I get up now."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. That means you can't get up either." He said, eyes still closed, hugging his co-Tallest tighter as if to emphasize his point.

"And why is that?"

"Because I said so. And I'm an all-knowing, all-powerful," he yawned, nestling deeper into his partner's embrace, "Almighty Tallest."

"Well who am I to disagree with that? I guess we'll just have to sleep in today."

"Mmm. That's more like it."

* * *

**A/N: **… because at least _one _of these had to be cute.


	7. Wrath

**Wrath**

Everyone had always assumed that if one of them would lose their minds, it would be Red. He was always the more hotheaded of the two and had always been the easier of them to provoke. Though Purple would dispose of incompetence without a second thought, he wasn't nearly as rash or brutal as his partner.

After Red died, though, something about the look in the eyes of their remaining Tallest changed.

No one knew the details of Red's death, and whatever the circumstances had been, Purple had no intention of divulging.

There were rumors; there were _always _rumors surrounding such things, but no one could really say for sure.

He plowed through solar systems and left them devastated in his wake without regard to treaties, ceasefires, or non-aggression areas. There was no option for retreat; there was only force. The one and only rule became "by any means necessary".

The only time he would take calls from or speak with other leaders was to listen to them beg. He would prop his feet up on the nearest table or chair with popcorn and soda within reach and half-crooked grin that never seemed quite right. He listened to desperate appeals, leaders pleading on behalf of their people to please, for the love of anything he kept sacred, give them a few hours. Allow them the chance to evacuate as many survivors as they could or just give them enough time to say goodbye to their loved ones; surely, if he had ever had a care for any creature in the universe, he could understand.

"You know something, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Ta'Khan, since you and your planet will be space dust in a matter of moments. I loved somebody once. I loved him more than someone like _you _could ever hope to imagine. It's been kept out of the media, thanks to your friendly neighborhood censors, but the two of us were taken prisoner some time ago. An inside job, apparently. We weren't there an _hour_ before I watched them put a bullet in his brain with no threats, no ultimatums, and no time for appeals. One second he's alive and the next, I'm wearing his blood. I killed every single one of them with my bare hands.

Now maybe it's not my place to separate the sheep from the goats. Maybe I'm just terribly warped because Red died for no good reason. At least you'll have died for your own transgressions."

"What do you mean? We've never done anything!"

"Now, now, I do believe the Ca'drak are extinct because of your people. I'm aware of the irony that by destroying you I _become _you and all that, but I won't have to live with it for long."

"You don't know how long you'll live. I hope you suffer every second of it."

"Rest assured, Ta'Khan, I do indeed suffer every second of my life, but demolishing your race will have no bearing on it. I'll live until I've taught the universe a lesson about war, so maybe the future will learn from the past. I will kill every living creature until I feel calm enough to turn the trigger on myself. If it is any kind of consolation, know that I too, will die at my own hands. Now, if you'll excuse me, as lovely as this has been, I've got a detonation that's behind schedule. Cheer up, Ta'Khan. You won't have to know what it feels like to lose everything."

"You don't have to do this…"

"No." He smiled, "But I want to."

* * *

**A/N: **hope that was at least a decent bunch of rambling.


End file.
